Can't describe
by meXandXHidanX
Summary: not good at summaries. But technically just some random crap that happens at school when Hinata the new kid comes.


Gaara shrugged out of his so called "bed" to get ready for another dreadful day of school. "Aww fuck!" Gaara hissed as he realized Temari didn't do any laundry so he had nothing to wear. The red head felt like screaming in anger but instead just took a kunai and cut his scarred wrist. "That's one already."

Gaara just decided to wear some of Kankuro's clothes. He wouldn't mind. Gaara quickly slipped into his brother's room realizing they were at breakfast. "_Damn. They started breakfast without me. I will kill those bastards!_"

Gaara dug through his brother's drawer. He decided since he couldn't find any of Kankuro's clothes small enough for him, he would just stay in his white T-shirt, and black shorts pajamas.

The red head walked downstairs slowly shrugging every step. "Ugh. I hate mornings." Gaara finally made it down to the kitchen. "Gaara you sound just like Shikamaru." Temari said as she thumped Gaara's head. Gaara's head popped up as he smelled pancakes. He started looking for them in places they would never be like under the couch. "Hey Gaara. Stop going through my drawers." Kankuro said to Gaara with a little edge. "How did you know?!" Gaara gave Kankuro the evil eyes.

"I heard you yelling 'FUCK and I heard the kunai cutting your skin AND I smelt it AND if Temari doesn't do laundry then you look through my clothes." Saying the word "fuck" Gaara and Temari laughed. Kankuro said it in a higher pitch than normal. Kankuro finished the rest of his breakfast. "Well you don't expect me to look through Temari's drawers, do you?" Gaara smiled as he made his way into the kitchen where the smell of eggs, toast, pancakes and hash browns lingered. Gaara quickly grabbed a plate and piled it high with breakfast.

Temari seemed unusually happy today. Gaara carefully scanned her face. His sea foam green eyes glued to her expression. He continued to eat his breakfast but then stopped. "Temari, why didn't you do laundry last night?" Gaara questioned hoping to get a hint on why he has no clean clothes. Temari just patted his head as Gaara let out a low growl. He hated that. Especially when Temari did it. It made him feel like a dog. "Gross" Gaara shrugged. "I was busy. That's all." Gaara jumped up when his alarm sounded the second time. He stopped for a minute to listen to the first verse of "Pain" by Three Days Grace. He quickly dashed upstairs to get ready for school. He took a nice minute in the shower trying to get his hair straight. "_That is just fucking great. Spiky hair again today_"

He quickly took something out of the dryer and carelessly placed it on his body. It looked like some kind of abstract art. He put on a thick coating of eyeliner. He then stuffed his bag with a laptop, a camera, a nice lunch Temari made for him before breakfast and of course the other junk needed for school. "Damn. Kankuro probably went to school already." Gaara needed to ask him something. He ran out the door on coincidence catching Temari and Shikamaru making out in Shika's car before they left. Ew. Gaara rummaged through his bag and got his camera and luckily was able to get a photo before they went berserk. Being the editor of the Konoha High school was such a great deal.

Gaara's carpool for school was just right around the corner and lucky him he was able to get away from his raging sister. "Hey guys check it out" Gaara handed the picture first to Sasuke. "Dude do you know how awesome that pictures is?!" Sasuke looked over the photo. "I want to see it." Naruto snatched the photo from Sasuke. "Ewwww that there is just disgusting. Are you gonna put it in the paper?" Naruto studied the picture carefully. "Yup. Temari's gonna blow when she sees it on the front cover." Gaara smirked.

"Hey did you hear about the new kid?" Naruto asked just as the car was coming to a stop. "Beat it I gotta be somewhere." Asuma coldly remarked when he noticed the kids were going as slow as slugs. "Whatever…" Sasuke replied speaking for the whole group.

When they stepped out of the car there was a chill lingering even though it was scorching hot. "Uhg. I hate this kind of weather. It makes me feel like Shino." Gaara said starting to shake. "What do you mean?" Naruto replied with an idiotic look on his face. It kinda looked better on him than it did on others. "It feels like I have bugs crawling all inside me." Everyone started to tremble just imagining that.

"Hey why don't we go beat him up?" Sasuke sneered, activating the Sharingan. "No way that would be too mean. And if he failed the Chunin exams I don't think Kurenai would be happy. She would probably train us harder and only let us eat if we pushed it past a point, just like last time." Kiba added as he caught up with his fellow groupies with a new white puppy with brown ears following him. Sasuke deactivated the Sharingan. "Hey, Kiba. So she'll technically treat you like dogs, right?" Naruto said without looking behind him while everyone broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Rock Lee turned around and started to do a freaky dance thing which seemed to be a mix of "the worm" and flailing his limbs like a monkey. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE PETS AT SCHOOL YOU MORON!!!" Lee jumped up and screamed. Everyone turned around and finally noticed the fuzzy puppy. "Huh." It seemed like Kiba just now noticed the dog. "AKAMARU YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO COME TO SCHOOL WITH ME!!!!!!" Kiba went into a fit of rage. Kiba ran all the way back home and made sure Akamaru stayed there.

"So what about this 'new kid'?" Gaara asked Naruto suspiciously. "Well, they say that she's…" Naruto was cut off by Neji with a little bit of a loving flicker in his eyes. "Wait...'she'?" Neji asked trying to look confused. "Neji, don't think your gonna get lucky with this girl too. If there is anyone who should fuck this 'new girl' it should be me!" Naruto smirked. "And, ha that's the hilarious thing though. This new kid is named Hinata HYUUGA! Ring any bells?" Naruto added maliciously. Neji hopes dropped realizing that the "new kid" was his cousin. God he hated her. Every last guy in his "posse" said either "Ah HA!" or "Looky here. Neji wants to fuck his cousin!". "_Ugh, that's just great. I wanted to see if another girl had any talent in bed. Guess it's the 'same old, same old' with Tenten._" Out of nowhere this freak comes up behind Neji, covers her, I mean his (Writers mistake. Or was it?) eyes and tried to say "Guess who." But the minute the mysterious stranger covered Neji's eyes, he automatically activated his Byakugan and hit the chakra points in her hands before she could say a word. The person fell to the groggy grass with a _thud_. "Ow. And you're supposed to be protecting me?" This person now very injured said sarcastically. "Oh, Hinata. It's just you." Neji sneered.

As the bell for first period rang Gaara's "gang" looked at the school grounds and noticed it was deserted. They all quickly scattered to their classes like little field mice, except for Hinata and Naruto. Naruto decided to help Hinata stand sense she was in so much pain struggling to get up. "What was your name again?" Naruto asked as he carefully lifted the girl. "Um...It was...um..." Hinata's face flushed red as she noticed Naruto scooping her up and accidentally touching her ass. But she didn't mind. "Did you just forget your own name?" Naruto asked looking in her eyes. Hinata quickly turned away. "No. My name is Hinata." Hinata didn't want to lose her control of her self so she looked away. "Uh Hinata is there something wrong?" Naruto questioned when he noticed Hinata turn away from him no matter how many times he tried to look at her face to face. Hinata burst. "DAMNIT NARUTO, STOP BEING FUCKING ADORABLE!" Hinata covered her face the instant she said this and was relieved when she remembered nobody around. She didn't want her character for everybody to know to be a whore. She just backed away slowly, just now realizing all the sheer pain she inflicted on her hands and started to cry as she ran to her class.

After going through three HORRIBLE, BORING periods of school it was finally time for lunch. "Hey, Neji. I think your cousin likes me." Everyone just stared at him like he was some psycho then they started blowing their heads off. "Are you serious?! Is it possible for anyone to like you, Naruto?" Kiba said blowing a couple of bits of meat in Naruto's face. "Man Kiba! Please say it not spray it!" Naruto quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped his face clear of any food. "No come on guys! I'm serious. This morning I stopped to help her get up then she started acting all weird..." Naruto was cut off by Neji. "Typical." Naruto just gave Neji a cold stare for not letting him finish. "Then she just yelled at me 'Damnit Naruto, stop being so fucking adorable!' And then she runs away." No one believed him. "Naruto. That was the worst impression of Hinata I ever heard in my life." Neji said as he continued to eat his food.

Shikamaru decided to plant himself in between Kiba and Chouji, Chouji who was sitting next to Ino, who was enjoying who she was sitting beside, who was Sasuke, with Sakura on the other side of him, with Naruto sitting exactly across from her, who was placed beside Gaara, who was sitting beside Lee, who was sitting by Neji since Neji didn't really care who he sat beside, unless it was Chouji, but he wasn't sitting beside him. And Tenten was sitting across from now Shikamaru which would be right next to Neji.

"Oh well isn't this nice. I get to bond with my sister's boyfriend." Gaara said not looking up with what he was eating. "Uhg, I have to say Gaara, for someone that small you sure are such a big pain." Gaara mouthing the last four words. Temari finally joining, decided to sit next to Shikamaru and Kankuro was sitting next to Temari. Pushing Chouji aside. Shikamaru kept stroking Temari's legs under the table. And he gropes her two to six times a minute.

The little club didn't really get to eat their lunch. Gaara was to busy pointing at Temari then to Shikamaru, then made little finger signs which either meant "sex, make out, love" or anything that had to do with fucking someone. Sasuke, Lee and Neji were to busy laughing at all of the finger signs. Being as stupid as they were, Naruto and Shikamaru thought Gaara was summoning some special type of forbidden jutsu, sense they never saw it before and they both started to go haywire. Temari not all that stupid saw Shikamaru freaking out and looked at Gaara's fingers and went nuts when she made this all out. Kiba was watching the entire show, not understanding any of it. Sakura and Ino were focused on staring at Sasuke their entire lunch period and we all know Sasuke; he couldn't eat with people staring at him. Tenten was trying to do what Neji was doing at the time being. And Chouji just snuck around and took all their food.

The sound of a bell woke everyone up, now noticing they were the only ones in the room. "Aww, shit! We're gonna be late for our classes again!" Everyone scattered to their classes. Lee knew his next teacher, Gai. He happily skipped through the room but he was halfway there when a voice broke in. "What are you, gay? Boys don't SKIP!" It was Naruto. He would've much preferred it to be Gaara, but he was long gone. Lee started to run. He didn't get a measly two steps before something or someone tripped him. He looked around, but he was the only one there. "_Great, now fucking tripping over invisible things._" Lee never cursed, not even in his head. But when he got really mad, he was known to do things. He got to his feet only to be pushed back down by Itachi's friends. "Give me your lunch money!" Deidara said ferociously. "Stupid! They already used it all up!" Kisame said punching the blonde in the head. "_Oh great. Now I'm stuck in here with THESE idiots."_ Lee thought in his mind. "Um, can I go? I have a class to be in." Lee said trying to act scared. He was ready to take these mother fuckers down. "No you can't!"

Itachi hissed, popping his knuckles. Lee decided to let out a long, sharp whistle. A minute after he did a trail of people ran into the lunchroom. First being Akamaru, following him, Kiba. Lee knew Kiba hadn't taken him back home. After Kiba, Naruto only because he wanted to keep the chain going. He did. Every other interested student followed. Soon the lunchroom was filled.

Rock Lee slipped out of the room before being noticed. He quickly scurried to Gai's class and got a story he was currently writing out and started writing. He looked up when he saw everyone walk in the room. Sasuke looked very happy. It was giving everyone a creepy feeling. Lee suddenly knew that they had done something to Itachi and his other five comrades. He put the story away so he could pay attention to Gai. "Ok class, we are going to be doing something a little bit different today." Everyone jerked upright to here that they were having a little change. Lee was always in a different mood than 90 of the class. Everyone hated the way old things were in Gai's class, but Lee loved every second of it. In other words, Lee liked the old and hated change so he felt glum at this point. He slumped back in his chair, as far as he could go, and looked around at everyone.

On the first row of seats, starting from the left, Tayuya, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, an empty seat, and then Hinata. On the second row starting from the left, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji and then an empty seat. And on the third row, also starting from the left, Kankuro, Haku, and the rest were all empty.

"Okay class, we are going to have a test mission." A mummer was growing. Lee didn't know how well he was in things like that. He knew it was going to be a LONG day.


End file.
